blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akari "δ Four"/Born in Blue
(Authors Note: Told from Akari's POV) I'm an Azure Interface Primefield. I'm not human, I was created for other people and I belong to them. So I should only serve them. My choice doesn't matter at all, I'm a number... my number is 4. I am 4...but I don't know who 4 is. Is 4 me, or someone else? Is she real? Or just a part of someone else? I always ask myself those things while I'm surrounded in this darkness, and I never really saw my body, if I even have one. This big black space is part of my home, every once in awhile though, it'll shift to something else. Memories is what those people call them. I can see this brilliant, bright blue light and I want to touch it. Sometimes I think there’s a person who is also looking at that light, but they can’t see me even when I call out to them. It feels like a memory I should know but I don’t anymore...it slipped away. It makes my face oddly wet. Cold. It becomes so cold until I hold onto that light while those people continue what they’re doing with me. They control what I see in the black space... and sometimes it can be scary, or even hurt a lot. '' ''I just hold onto that light. '' ''Someone out there, told me it'll be okay... I'm not always in the dark place, they just put me there during their experiments... to give me power from it-to take it from it. It hurts so much, but even if I cry out they don't hear me. So they never stop, but they calm me down and suddenly I forget all the pain for a little bit it becomes a nightmare and they just toss it away... None of them care about if it hurts, they just want their ideas to work. ---- When I'm not in the dark place, I'm looking through my home of glass and liquid, and all the people stare at me with strange eyes. Some type on machines, and others just... look at me. I feel frightened sometimes here. Marshal was there, watching, and making sure those people did what they were supposed to. '' ''This is one of their workplaces, a lot of people come here to work in something they call 'Boundary'. Marshal says there's other places like it; where our government works with this space I'm in. There's usually alot of people... sometimes ten to twelve just working on my home. They had just finished doing some project in another area, with people and other things like me - something the Marshal didn't want to say too much about. It must of been some huge secret, but it was all those people talked about. They learned alot from that project, and wanted to work more with it even after people said it didn't work. '' ''I’m not the only one who is here… there were others in different containers-I think? I wonder if maybe they were sleeping? I can’t talk to them… they never answer me. But those men call them dolls, or puppets, and always treat them horribly... I'm a doll too. I want to sleep, and have a dream, but all I ever see is that darkness. I don't know how much time passed, it gets quiet, soon those people didn't even talk to me anymore and then they send me into the black space. They don't pull me back out though like they usually do, they don't make me see any memories. Did they leave? I have no memory for myself... they never gave it to me, so I can't even think about anything... I-I don't want to be alone. ---- One day they came back. All their machines made loud noise and my glass home lit up again. They pulled me out of the black space and as I tried to wake up, I saw they looked strange. It looked like they were thinking really hard about something. A gate woke up without them saying it was okay…and it became a big incident the Marshal talked about. A boy they called ‘Nex Azure 0’ went in and did something special in the boundary. They said because of it, something was able to become part of him- a Grimoire which gave him some kind of power over that Boundary and did something to his 'Power of Azure', the people said. They were all excited for some reason over him, and started working harder saying he changed something. There was so much noise about him...Marshal said he had others put him in a cage in a hidden place. It made me kind of sad- why did they put him in a cage? The people there said I had use now because of that person… and suddenly they paid more attention to me. They… implanted something into the black space. Something they said they found in the gate where Azure 0 fell…a small diamond-shaped shard which was pretty like a gem and blue like the light-- but when it made contact with me it hurt my head, and I couldn't think right anymore. The black space changed... but suddenly I-I saw someone in my home in that black place. A man... who I suddenly knew... He had a black sleeveless coat that somehow stood out in this dark area. Some parts of his body were black, dark like the black space with crimson colors too - I couldn't see his eyes yet, just his silvery-white hair and the back of his coat. Its like... he refuses to look at me. I said his name, Nex... I said it fondly, like I knew him. I don't know why I said it, and he doesn't answer me anyway he just keeps walking toward the black. I suddenly had memories of being hated by that person, they filled my mind, it scared me, and it hurt because I couldn’t understand where this all was coming from. There was a shadow around him that was of red and blue darkness, and when he turns to look at me his eyes were both angry and sad…I-I didn't know what to do. But part of me wants to follow him and I can't fight it... That person just keeps going somewhere in that darkness, further, further into it, red lights glow all around us, I remember hearing growls from the black space, cries, horrible things. I don't want him to be here, and I try to call him but he doesn’t look at me again. Eventually he … he was gone into the black and red-- it looked like it ate him whole and he doesn’t come back out. I stopped... I didn't want to go any further. I felt his pain, his anger and his torment, but those people kept yelling at me, I could hear them through the black space. They wanted me to follow him, to follow what they called the Azure. But the darkness seems so scary… I want to leave I don’t want to be here anymore! That man notices me and he seems upset, he didn’t want me to follow him, his face is so angry when he looks at me. He points to something and so I look over to it… its a blue light. Was he telling me to stay where the light is? But... he has blue around him too. I try to reach to him, to hold his hand and take him over there with me too, but he just shook his head. On the other side a boy stood, with jade eyes and bright hair… looking at the man in the darkness...that little boy says the man has to suffer for the world and I can’t try to save him. He pulls my hand and tells me to leave that I was in danger, but I can’t…my body won't listen to me. The people say something is wrong that the boy isn't supposed to be there, they called him an error in the boundary. So they make him disappear and I don't see him again. Why? I didn't understand why they did that... the light vanishes when he did and now its completely dark. The man lowers his head and says something... Sorry. He sounds sad. Those people and their voices scream and insult me and I can’t control it! They control it, they control me, they control what I see in the black space...! I can't do anything! I-I... I hold my head and feel that cold stuff drip down my face. I felt hate too… why, I-I don’t know but… I couldn’t stop it. The man sees my sadness, and he left, I guess he couldn't watch anymore. There was something behind him, which was circle shaped and filled with energy, and when I touch it, it flows into my light. I see a strange wall, it looks kind of like the glass home. Someone stares at me from it in the darkness with bright red eyes and a really strange smile. I want to get away from her, but before the energy touches me through that black space, it all ends, I feel like I fell forever and I finally wake up from what felt like a nightmare. I have this cold feeling in me I can't explain. I'm... not in my glass home anymore. I'm on a bed of cold metal and staring at a bright white light. I'm freezing, and I can see I have a body now. That shard...its a part of this body now. All the people were talking, but Marshal stands close, and said I found my soul. H-He smiles, but Marshal never smiles. Its a cold smile, and I don't like it. He tells me I'm just a fragment. He says I'm 'stable' for now... but I almost died because of what happened in that nightmare. I get down, wrapped in some soft cover to keep myself warm and look in the mirror... and I see the person I tried to run from. At first I'm scared until I see they look as scared as me, they're not smiling and their eyes aren't red. They're colorless almost...but my hair is the same as theirs and so is my look... part of my body is covered in strange solid pieces of something, and Marshal says I'm the start of a 'Sword' from the Azure. ---- They continued working on me... something called 'Weaponization'. They fed strange energy to me in my glass home I still returned to every once in awhile... even though it hurt the people said the energy would help me grow strong and that the people who once used it didn't need it anymore. When the people said I was finished- Marshal took me to see others in his own place and I stopped going to the black space. He said I didn't need to anymore. His home isn't glass- it's where lots of things that can hurt people are made every day a city that he calls the most powerful. There were two people there when we came through the doorway, and I felt like I knew them from someplace. A man with strange snake-like eyes and silver-grey hair stares at me, then grins which scares me. I couldn't read his soul... but I felt lots of bad things around him. He was only interested in me as a sword and mentions that man, Nex, when he spoke about it. Then the other person who wore a mask on his face, he said he's seen alot of AIP and wondered how a Four could help them. I couldn't read him either, but he was strange too. They talked alot, mostly things I couldn't hear, and after they finish, Marshal said I'm to obey only them... and I can't refuse or they'd melt me down... so I say okay. Since I was good... Marshal said he was going to assign me a partner. ---- The boy who comes in a few weeks later and does this odd thing to say hi to Marshal, has red hair and blue eyes. Something about him was really warm and friendly, something I liked just like the light I saw in the black space. I could feel the warmth, and I hoped he would be the partner Marshal spoke of. Marshal put his hand out to the boy, and said I’d be staying with him for awhile. When he did that, the person seemed really surprised that Marshal would ask him to take care of me. He seems okay with it though, then looks to me and then smiles putting his hand out...and says his name is Reiga. I look at it and tilt my head and ask what he's doing. He laughs a bit at me, but its not mean, or cruel, it just is a nice laugh and it kind of makes me smile even. He says he's introducing himself, so I grab his hand and shake it and say my name like he does. Reiga looks a bit confused though when I said my name was Four. Marshal said we could go, and so Reiga took my hand and shows me the way out. '' ---- We flew on a big ship to his home. It was a pretty place, large too, with a lot of green stuff growing around and white stone. Everything looks so big, and I just stare at it since its all new to me. I only knew the glass home. '' I met the others in what he calls 'family'. His dad, and his purple-haired friend who I call Kir-Kir who came over a lot. Reiga and Kir-Kir were both very kind, and so was his dad. Its just his dad was just really busy all the time with the Marshal and other people, so it was mostly just Reiga at the house. As weeks continued, I found I really liked Reiga, he treated me kindly... he made me feel like I mattered. He taught me all kinds of things about the world, and I saw... that good things are in it too. Life is good, he taught me, and its a precious thing. One time Reiga tried to make us food, I looked at the big bowl he was putting stuff into because I'd never seen food before. The stuff he calls flour was all over Reiga and he just laughs when I covered myself in it too because I thought... well I thought we were supposed to do that. But I found out I really enjoyed sweet tasting things that night. I think Reiga called them cookies. He was happy... just because I was here. And I felt happy too. I still had to see Marshal though. I was asked to see him again, shortly after Kir-Kir left suddenly. In one of my last talks with Marshal, he said that there was a powerful man who was fighting our world. Marshal said I was one of the most, um... promising AIP, and that soon I'd have to fight. It scared me to think of that, he also said not to get too close to Reiga. Everything would become clear when I found the Azure, he told me...so he asks me to do that, to bring them Azure, and then I left and went back to Reiga. It was odd because after that talk he said he wouldn't be seeing me again for awhile. And now I don't remember any of it none of the black space, none of the talk... who was that man in the black space? I feel like I don't know anything anymore... did Marshal do that? Reiga sees me leave the room, and hands me a flower he found, saying it matches my hair and almost looks real. While I’m looking at this flower that Reiga hands me to try and make me happy again, all I remember… is they asked me to find the Azure... I become sad, telling him I'm scared of the blackness I don't remember anymore. I remember I'm just a number to these people. '' ''Reiga's frown went away as he puts his hand on my head, and calls me something I'm not used to. He says softly... 'Akari' with his warm smile and tells me it'll be okay. I look up at his eyes, the cold stuff still touches my face, and he told me he'd help me find my answers... he says he'll protect me and be by my side no matter what. He promises that, he says he'll call me Akari now on...and says I'm not a number and no one controls me. ...Was he the one calling to me in the black space, all this time? I smile and say it to myself... ...Akari... ---- End of Born in Blue ---- Category:Story Category:Control Sequence